Must Love Pain
by GonnaBeFamous101
Summary: Jane Volturi comes to the Olympic Peninsula during the battle over Renesmee. When the rest leave, she is forced to stay to watch the child in case she becomes a danger. This new place brings with it many new challenges, like a new diet, and a new pet. ADOPTED BY KimiEdenia
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

My life had been nothing but failure upon miserable dread. I would be lying if I said that my life as a vampire had been fulfilling in the least. I would also be lying if I said that I had expected something of this sort when I arrived in the rainy town of Forks, Washington. But, since it seems that I'm being truthful, today of all days no less, I'll tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help me God.

My name is Jane Volturi. I recently found love in the oddest of places. You should also know that I am about to die.


	2. Chapter 2

*****AN: Pics of Jane, Paul, and Alec are on my profile. Imagine Jane and Alec with red eyes, I forgot to change them myself.*****

**Chapter 1- The Hunt**

I never spared a glance at the wolves during the battle. I would never admit it to anyone, not even to Alec, that I was terrified of werewolves. Not many people knew what happened to make Alec and I vampires, only Aro, Marcus, and Caius. It had been werewolves that killed us. Caius had been hunting them nearby and found us, bleeding, near-death on the ground.

It had been hundreds of years now that we had been immortal. Alec and I had adjusted well, I guess, mostly because we passed the time doing something we enjoyed. He hunted werewolves, I brought pain to anyone I chose. It felt nice to be the one causing pain, instead of the one enduring it, like I had all of my human life. Those years were fuzzy, but I do remember very much pain.

I had my hood pulled up over my face, skillfully letting it hang over the side of my face that could have seen the wolves. It a fight was about to start, I did not want to be distracted. And I wanted to fight, oh so badly. And I knew that the first one I would kill would be Bella. After all, how immature was it to rub in my face that she was immune to my abilities?

"Dear ones, we do not fight today!"

Damn. One wolf barked in celebration and I turned and ran, with the rest of the guard, back into the sanctuary of the trees. The noise had startled me. Alec, of course, noticed the panic etched into my face.

"Jane?" he questioned. "What's wrong?"

Being a vampire meant that my thought processes worked much faster than a human's. I came up with a brilliant half-lie in the time it took me to blink. "I'm angry! I want to rip the newborn's head off her shoulders!" It was true, but it was not answer to the question he asked.

"I know. You'll feel better once we arrive back in Volterra," he assured me. His shoulder-length blonde hair was down in waves over his chalky pale face. Combined with his ruby red eyes, he looked like the vampire he was. He had looked like one even when he was human. I was the opposite. If I closed my eyes, I looked only like an exceedingly beautiful human girl.

I had been seventeen when I died. My hair had been blonde and my eyes were blue. I remained blonde into my immortality, but the color had faded to a pale platinum blonde. My eyes were red now. I had gotten taller as well, to my now 5'8 form. I had only been 5'4.

"Jane, dear one," Aro sauntered over to me as a loud cry of victory came from the clearing. I tried not to shudder when I heard howls from the werewolves.

"Yes, master?" I inquired hopefully. He brushed his thumb over the darkening circles under my eyes. I was going to need to feed soon.

"You will not be coming back to Volterra with us," he informed me in a hushed tone. I was the only one who heard what he said.

"What?" I yelled, backing away from him.

"I need someone to watch over the child as she grows. She may be fine now, as a child, but I would like to know more about her development..."

"Why do I have to be the one to stay?"

"Because I told you to, child! You will do as I say!" he screamed. I pushed him out of my face and stood as erect as I could. I was not afraid of Aro, or anything else besides the Children of the Moon!

"And if I refuse to do so?" I challenged.

"There will be no refusal, Jane! Stay here, or there will be no place for you to return to once your mission is through!"

I gasped. He was throwing me out?

"You're lying! You would not get rid of one of your prized members of your beloved guard so easily," I accused confidently.

"Oh wouldn't I? You'll never see your brother again! Do you want to risk it. He is all you have left in the world. You have no other family, no friends, and no mate! What would you rather be doing then working?"

"Living!" I shouted.

"Then you can live here!" And with that, he vanished, along with most of the guard, ripping my robe off me to reveal a plain black dress. I was left with Alec.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"I'm staying here," I answered simply. "I am being left here to watch over the mutant spawn!" I hissed.

His eyes sparked with anger.

"I'm staying with you."

"No," I countered his no-room-for-refusal tone. "You have your work to do and so do I. I will not be here for very long. The child grows quickly, I estimate only a few years."

I had him. He simply nodded, squeezed my hand and disappeared with the rest. I was left alone in the middle of the forest. I did not want to go to the Cullen household, and there would be many vampires there so I decided to wait. I waited there for hours, until the sun was down and the last out of place vampire was departed, before I journeyed to the house. I felt naked with without my smoky robe.

I smelled them before I saw them. Two men, wearing only cut-off jeans stood in front of the house. They both were extremely tall and built with russet skin and cropped black hair. They smelled horrible. Wet dog. I crinkled my nose.

One of them rolled his eyes. "That's the ninth time today."

"Be serious, Jacob," the other snapped. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Carlisle Cullen, could you please tell him to come outside?" I requested politely.

"Sam, you go, I'll watch her," the younger looking of the two, Jacob I presumed, ordered. The other, Sam, nodded and jogged into the house. He came outside a moment later with the pale, blonde, golden-eyed vampire. He froze when he caught sight of me,

"Jane," was the only sound he made. It was enough to have most of the Cullens outside. The large one, Emmett, had me pinned to a nearby tree before I could take in an unneeded breath. I yelped as I flew through the air and nearly split the wood. It took every ounce of my will power not to burn him from the inside out. It would make me very difficult to trust if my first impression was torturing a Cullen.

"Stop!" a high-pitched, girly voice shrieked. I looked up to see the small girl, Alice, staring at me in horror.

"Alice?" the blonde man, Jasper, murmured.

"Emmett," she ignored her mate, "Put. Her. Down."

"But, Alice..." Emmett began.

"Now!" My feet hit the ground and I exhaled shakily. "Why are you here, Jane?"

"My master sent me to keep track of the girl's development. He worries that she may become a danger in the future." Most of the Cullens snorted at that. "I mean no harm, I swear!"

"You will be staying here?" Esme spoke for the first time.

"If you will have me," I stared at the ground as I spoke.

"Well of course we'll have you!" Ever the forgiving woman. I couldn't help but smile at her kindness.

"Thank..."

"Esme! How can you let her stay here! She was just here to hurt Nes..." Rosalie began. If she was still human, her face would have been red from the anger seeping into her every syllable.

"She's not going to hurt Nessie, Rose, I know she won't," Alice insisted.

"What do you see then?" Rosalie crossed her arms.

"I see her getting along very well with the wolves, and Nessie, Kim, and Emily."

"How do you know? You can't see the wolves, or Nessie!"

"I can see the missing spots, and the Imprints. I know! I just know!"

"I she staying or not?" Sam and Jacob yelled in unison.

"She is," Esme answered before anyone else could reply. "Tell the others if you have to. She is staying for us until further notice."

"They're not going to be happy," Jacob muttered under his breath, shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2- Temper Tantrums**

_Paul's POV_

The thing was here, in Sam's house, with us. I did little to disguise my disgust toward the vampire spawn. Jacob glared at me for not instantly loving his freakishly doll-like Imprint; _Renesmee_ they called her. I put aside the building rage in my chest to notice that Jacob's expression was grim, when he wasn't glaring at me. He was also holding on to the child a little too hard, as if something was going to yank her out of his arms at any moment.

I could not stand Imprinting. I couldn't stand to see it with my brothers. Sam and Emily were probably the most bearable, probably because Emily cooks for us, it's impossible to be mad at that woman. Jared and Kim made me want to upchuck when I saw them together. I caught sight of Kim's Algebra 2 notebook, the class she had with Jared, and noticed that every inch of the notebook's cover read _Kim loves Jared _or _Jared loves Kim_ or my own personal favorite _Mrs. Kim Cole_. Then there were the freakish child imprints such as Quil and Jacob. Those were just freaking humiliating. I was one of the only wolves not to Imprint yet, though everyone said it was only a matter of time now, since four of our fifteen members had Imprinted.

"What's going on, Black?" I demanded. He turned his glare back to me before he faced the rest of the pack.

"A member of the Italian vampire's group is staying with the Cullens for a while. To watch over Ness," he announced.

"How could they let him stay?" Leah demanded. "Don't they drink from humans?"

"They do. Sam is there right now, laying down the law. He expects the rest of us there to say hello to the leech," Jake explained.

Renesmee slapped him. For such a little girl, that looked like it hurt. "Don't call Jane a leech, Jacob Black," she snapped in her high voice. "You heard Aunt Alice, she's going to be my friend."

Jake cracked his jaw back into place. "You're right, I'm sorry, Ness."

"Don't let it happen again," she crossed her arms.

Seth looked to Renesmee, "The vampire is a girl?"

Renesmee grinned, showing her milky-white teeth. "Yes, her name is Jane and she's really pretty."

"Does she have any powers?"

Renesmee frowned and nodded. "Jane can put people in really bad pain, just by looking at them."

"Charming, another piece of scum in our wonderful town," I muttered under my breath.

Now the girl scowled at me. "Don't call Jane scum, Paul Walker," she growled in a low, even tone.

I ignored her. "How could they let it stay here? What were they thinking?" I hissed.

"Esme insisted that they let her stay there. As far as I've seen, she hasn't threatened anyone since she came back. Emmett tried to kill her and she didn't do anything."

"Then who stopped Emmett?"

"Alice. She had a vision of the girl befriending the Imprints," there were winces from the wolves who Imprinted, "the vamps, and us. Bella is furious."

I laughed. "How come?"

"Apparently Jane hurt Edward when he was in Italy. She keeps saying that Jane is dangerous and they should send her back. Jane hasn't denied anything they've said about her."

"I'm not going," I stated.

"Oh yes you are," Sam stepped into the house. Damn Alpha. My knees felt like they were near-collapse but I held myself up. Then they were not mine anymore. I was going to see the leeches whether I wanted to or not. Damn! Leah turned toward the door but Jake gave her the same order. The two of us simply glared at our Alphas in indignation, unable to throw a tantrum or even speak out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Part I- The Imprint

Jane's POV

Wow. As if my life wasn't bad enough with Bella screaming in my face for simply shaking Renesmee's hand, Jacob shaking for the same reason, and Edward scowling at me, the wolves were coming.

I was scared; I think that was why Edward had stopped scowling at me and was staring at me with the same confused look as Jasper. I was supposed to be the dangerous psychopath and I was terrified of a bunch of overgrown dogs. When Bella was done yelling, mostly due to Alice's scolding and Jasper's influence, I slunk away to think. It was in the woods, left to my thoughts on this unique predicament, when a group of wolves skulked out of the trees a few yards away. I jumped up in surprise and their heads snapped to the side to study me.

The dog in front was one of the largest with fur as black as pitch. His head was raised in an almost snobby way, with his nose in the air. Sam. The group of wolves in a tight V-formation behind him looked like they were ready for a fight at any minute. There were two wolves in the back who appeared to be dragging their feet. One was a dull grey color while the other was silver with white markings. They were the only ones who were not watching me carefully. They had their faces directed to the ground.

One wolf let out a playful bark, one of the smallest in the group, and the black wolf growled. I ran toward the house, where Edward was standing in the front yard with Renesmee on his lap. The two of them looked at me strangely, Renesmee lifted her hand, reaching for my face. I strode up to Edward and Renesmee replayed my show of running through the yard, looking petrified, again in my head. I shook my head and took a deep breath to compose myself before I said, "The wolves are here."

I escaped into the sanctuary of the Cullen Manor, where Alice was sitting on the couch, looking distant. Her eyes were glazed over and her hand was outstretched toward Esme's good vase on the table beside the couch, as if she had been reaching for it before she was pulled into a vision. I went to her, shaking her shoulder to try to bring her back to the present. "Alice? Alice? Alice!" I called.

She shook her head and looked up at me. She jumped up and held my arms to my sides. Shock coursed through me, keeping me frozen in place. "What, Alice?" I questioned worriedly.

"Jane..." she started.

"What, Alice, what did you see?" I demanded.

"Someone is going to break the glass wall," was her only reply.

"Wha..." I was interrupted by the front door crashing open. I don't know what I expected. Maybe I thought a huge wolf was barging in. Whatever the case, I definitely did not expect a group of tall russet-skinned men, and one woman, to come into the house. They looked human. Their smell suggested otherwise. I crinkled my nose.

"Hey, Alice," one boy, younger than most but older than a few of them bounded over to Alice, enveloping Alice and brushing me to the side inconspicuously.

"Heya, Seth," Alice's words were cheerful but her tone was of perplexed boredom. I recognized Sam of the group, and Jacob was standing among them with Renesmee in his arms.

Seth placed Alice on the ground and stood with his pack. I kept my eyes cast at their feet, trying to keep my fear hidden while also watching them for any sign of attack.

"Jane," Alice began, "this is the pack."

I was forced, out of my polite nature, to look up in acknowledgment. They growled under their breath at the redness of my eyes but made no move to hurt me. I looked at each of their faces, noticing that they ranged from early teens to mid-twenties. The man and woman in the back were staring at the ground, appearing to be very angry and in pain.

"It's nice to meet you all," I gave a very small smile. "My name is Jane."

"Jane, this is Embry, Seth, Quil, Jared, Brady, Collin, Brian, Joseph, Morgead, Mingan, Leah, and Paul," Sam introduced. For each person mentioned, one of the wolves waved at me, except for the last two people. Sam apparently noticed this as well because he glared at the people in the back. "Paul, Leah, don't be rude."

The beautiful girl with chin-length, black hair and dark brown eyes looked up at me and waved without a smile.

The man was good-looking as well, and coming from a vampire that was almost shocking since I had seen the beautiful immortals of every century. His skin was bronzed, like the others, but his black hair was slightly longer and in a ponytail. His arms were brawny, not as big as Emmett but close to it. He wore a Guns and Roses t-shirt and cut of jean shorts. When he looked up, I got a glimpse of forest green eyes. He nodded to me in greeting but stopped short once my eyes met his. Several different emotions ran through his face: shock, disbelief, love, caring, anger, and finally hate. Full blown, uncensored, unadulterated hate.

Things went bad after that.

"No," he murmured in a whisper. "No."

He shook so hard it looked like he was vibrating in place. Then, suddenly, Paul was no longer there. In his place was a mammoth wolf, bigger than Sam was in his wolf form. His fur was silver with white markings but his eyes remained the same forest green. In those eyes were even more emotions: anger, betrayal, sadness, and pain.

He lunged at me and I didn't have time to move. He hit me head-on. The force of the impact sent me flying through the glass wall, shattering it into billions of pieces. I landed on the forest floor a few yards from the house. When I looked up, it was back into the eyes of the beast as he followed through for a second attack.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3 Part II

Paul's POV

Blinded by rage, I didn't see the big leech, Emmett, coming at me until the rock hit my ribs, cracking them. I hit the ground, broken. Despite my injuries, I snapped and snarled at the girl on the ground. She looked...beautiful. Upon closer inspection, I could tell that she also looked...terrified.

Because of me.

"Stand down, Paul!" Sam ordered. I silenced without my consent and lay down in the grass, waiting for my bones to fix themselves.

"Jane, are you alright?" the doctor inquired of the girl.

"Fine," she squeaked. She looked at the ground and looked up at him again. "I'm fine," she repeated, a new tone to her voice. She wasn't afraid. She was _pissed_.

At an inhumanly fast pace, she jumped to her feet, facing me. She narrowed her eyes at me and I felt the Imprint connection thrum like a guitar string. It was pleasant.

"Pain," she hissed. I was confused at first.

My body was overwhelmed with horrible pain. It scalded my veins and burned my flesh. It felt like my spine was breaking. The breaking of my ribs was nothing in comparison to this. I howled in the agony and begged her with my eyes to end it. She didn't. Not that I could blame her, I deserved it, one half of my brain told me.

The other half, the louder half, disagreed.

THAT BITCH! THAT LEECH! THAT PARASITE! I'LL KILL HER!

The pixie, Alice I recalled, wrapped her arms around Jane. The pain stopped when she was not looking at me anymore. Jane shook her head and looked to Alice. I panted on the ground and changed back into my normal form. Sam threw me a pair of shorts and scowled at me in disappointment. I scowled at the blonde hair on the back of Jane's head as she walked away.

"I'll kill her!" I promised Sam.

"No you won't, Paul," he replied when the Cullens had gone inside with Jane, except for the half-breed who was in Jacob's arms.

"You couldn't kill your Imprint," Jacob finished for him.

The little girl clapped her hands and jumped from Jacob's arms, hitting the ground as gracefully as a cat. "Another Imprint! I can't wait to tell Jane!" she started running toward the house. My heart leapt into my throat, but, of course, Jacob caught her after her first two steps.

"No, no, Nessie. It's up to Paul to tell her," he informed her.

"Oh great, she'll never find out!" she complained.

"I give it a month," Seth bet.

***AN: Sorry its been a while but I'm really busy lately. Thank you to those who reviewed, ily! 3 Reviews really make me happy. I'm still busy so it may be a while before I update again. =)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4- Blood

Jane's POV

The wolves, aside from Jacob and Seth, had left, and the sun was setting. The house was silent, even Nessie, who sat on my lap while Bella and Edward were hunting. Esme had called someone in to fix the window. They were scheduled to be here in the next few minutes. It was for this reason that Bella and Edward had chosen to go on a hunting trip. The name of the handyman was, if I could recall, Mike Newton.

"Jane?" Renesmee mumbled, sensing the tension in the air and trying to be quiet.

"Hmm?" I looked down at her.

"How are you feeling?" she hummed.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern, Nessie," I smiled. It was quiet for a moment.

"Jane?" she questioned again.

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?"

It was quiet again for a moment. I decided to go with the truth.

"I find myself liking you more every minute," I vowed. She grinned her smile of milky white teeth.

"I like you, too," she hugged me tightly around the neck. Jacob tensed but relaxed when I hugged her back. She sat back down in my lap then pressed her palm to my face. Images flooded my head.

It was me, being attacked by that damn wolf! I flew through the window as Nessie watched in terror. She had liked me even then, for whatever reason, though her parents completely despised me. There was a loud ringing noise, and the images disappeared. My eyes flew open. Nessie had removed her hand from my face and Carlisle was approaching the door.

"Hello, Mr. Newton, I haven't seen you since the wedding," he greeted the blonde human standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen, it's nice seeing you," the human replied. Nessie squeezed my hand. She was thirsty.

I stood and held Nessie to my hip. Jacob stood as well, as if I was about to run with the girl. I walked up to him. "She's thirsty," I whispered so the human wouldn't hear. "What do I do?"

His eyes widened in surprise at my caring, and clueless, tone. He picked up a diaper bag of the back of the couch and hadnded me a black sippy cup. I took it from him and sat down. Blood. My centuries of control were enough to keep me from ripping the bottle from her tiny hands. The blue contact lenses in my eyes became almost unbearably uncomfortable in that moment.

"The window is over here, Mike," Carlisle pointed out. The blue eyes of the human followed his direction and fell on me. Those eyes became as round and large as dinner plates. His scent hit me like a wrecking ball. I held Nessie closer to me as if she would keep me from hurting this human. I inhaled her sweet perfume and the blood was long forgotten. The human stumbled into the house and went to the broken window.

"Jane," Nessie whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For making you stay here."

"What?" I stared at the little girl. She took a long sip of blood then turned around on my lap so she was facing me.

"You're here to watch me so you're away from your brother. And I know a secret, Jane."

Jacob jumped up again, "Ness, what did I say-"

"I know you're afraid of the wolves, Jane."

I sighed, then Jacob froze.

"That can just be our little secret."

"But why?" Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with, Jacob," I muttered.

"Is it because of Paul?" he inquired.

"No." Why not tell him? "How do you think I died, Jacob?"

He said nothing.

I said nothing.

"Things are about to get very interesting," Nessie said.

I couldn't help but believe her.


	7. Chapter 7

***AN: So i've been reading the reviews and all i can say is I love u guys 3 =) I love constructive criticism so I'm working on what u guys would like me to do. My chapters here on in will be longer***

Chapter 5- Regret

Paul's POV

"She is with the _Cullens_, Paul! We don't attack the _Cullens_! _And we don't attack our IMPRINTS! EVER!" _Sam yelled in my face when we arrived back at his house. I was sitting on the living room couch, slumped over my knees, hating life. The rest of the pack, aside from Jacob and Seth who were still with the Cullens, sat around the room, wherever they could find a spot. This was one of the times where one of us was being yelled at, and no one was laughing. The Imprints were in the kitchen, listening in.

"I know, Sam," I replied quietly.

"But you _did_, Paul! You _did_! And you not only nearly killed your Imprint, you nearly killed our truce with the Cullens!" he screamed.

"I know, Sam," I repeated a little louder.

"So now you've caused your Imprint to _hate _you! What then, Paul? I need my wolves focused and all you can think about is that girl that you just tried to _kill-!_"

"I know, Sam!" I yelled. He stood back with his arms across his chest. The anger I was feeling passed quickly, being replaced by remorse. It was awful. She looked terrified. "What am I gonna do?" I asked myself when I was slumped over my knees again. I was so _screwed_.

The door banged open to reveal Jacob and Seth. Their hair was wet from the rain pounding against the windows. The half-breed was not with them, and for that I was also sorry. They must not have trusted me enough to have the kid in the same room as me, or else Jacob would have brought it along. Jacob looked expectant, as if he knew something the rest of us did not.

Seth took one look at me and an expression of fear warped his young face. Whatever this news was, it was not good.

Jacob looked at me and repeated my thoughts. "You are so screwed," he grumbled.

"Don't I know it," I muttered.

"What is it, Jake?" Sam inquired.

"Well," he started, "I just had a conversation with Nessie and Jane-"

"You didn't-" I interrupted, shooting to my feet.

"Of course not, Paul, and neither did Nessie. But Nessie did bring something very interesting up about Jane."

"What?" the confusion was written across my face.

"Jane is afraid of us," he informed the pack.

"Aw shit," I banged my head against the wall. Quil laughed and stood up.

"Well why not? We are some pretty scary dudes."

I turned to look at him with an expression that caused his face to fall and he sat. "I messed up big time."

"She was already afraid of us, Paul. You remember the leeches that came the other day and talked about those things, the Children of the Moon?" We nodded. "That's how she died. The wolves killed her."

No one spoke.

"Did I open old wounds?" I choked out.

"Ya, you did. It took her hours to stop shaking."

"What do I do?" I questioned.

"Maybe you should apologize," Seth suggested. "But not yet. There's a human at the house fixing Esme's window. Some guy named Mike Newton. Bella and Edward knew him."

Jacob scoffed. "Ya, that pervert. You should have seen the way he was checking out J-"

Sam smacked his head to silence him but it was too late. I was already shaking. I needed to get to that house. If that good-for-nothing human tried anything with my Imprint, he would have to die. I was out the door before Sam had the chance to order me not to. I was phased before they could follow me out the door.

The voices in my head started very soon after that.

_"Paul, don't do anything stupid!"_ Jacob yelled.

_"I'm just going to watch, I won't do anything until he does something to deserve it!" _I insisted.

_"Paul!" _Sam phased.

_"Don't even try it, Sam!" _I threatened. _"If it was Emily, you would be doing the same thing, and you know it! Don't make me stop. I'm only going to watch!"_

_"Fine, but I'm coming to make sure that's all you're going to do."_

_"Fair enough."_

The Cullen household came into view. I slowed but didn't stop and hid behind a tree where I phased back. I quickly donned a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt before heading into the house.

Esme was in the kitchen with the human pointing to different places that had cracks in the glass wall. Alice and Jasper were on the stairs, whispering to each other and laughing. Emmett and Rose were out with Bella and Edward, hunting I supposed, and Carlisle was in his study, I could smell him. Jane and Renesmee were playing Go-Fish at the living room table. Renesmee was whispering something to Jane that caused her to smile. Jacob entered the house behind me.

"I'm back!" he sang, "Did you all miss me?"

"I did!" Renesmee yelled.

"Nessie, he's only been gone five minutes, at least _try_ to play hard to get," Jane laughed. Jasper gagged and Alice giggled along with it.

"I agree," Alice cheered.

"That's disgusting," Jasper complained, wrinkling his nose.

"Thank you, Uncle Jasper," Renesmee crossed her arms. Jane mimicked her stance and looked at Jasper.

"Ya, Uncle Jasper, why are you no fun?" she complained.

"I guess phedophilia just isn't my idea of funny," he crossed his arms and looked away stubbornly.

"Jasper, you're a stick in the mud."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Would you kids stop arguing!" Esme and Carlisle yelled in unison.

"She started it!" Jasper grumbled in exasperation. Jacob sat beside Renesmee on the floor and I took a seat on the couch beside Jane. I noticed with regret that she moved over the slightest bit to put distance between us.

I screwed up, really bad.

My eyes found hers and I noticed that they were orange. Animal blood. She was trying. Why couldn't I try?

Couldn't I forgive her for what she was?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6- Stop Breathing

Jane's POV

The human had been there for ten minutes when Jacob and Seth left without a word. When the Nessie's cup had emptied, she sat on the couch beside me looking as bored as I felt. The human stole glances at me several times and had at one point come up to me to ask if Nessie was my sister. When I had replied that she was not, he complimented my hair. Nessie had asked to play a game and when I knelt down to answer her, he stared at my ass. I kept my temper and sent a pleading look to Esme, who got his attention.

I found a deck of cards in the drawer under the stairs and asked Nessie, "Do you know how to play Go Fish?"

She nodded excitedly, "Me and Jacob play all the time."

I shuffled the cards as she watched with growing excitement the speed of the cards flipping through my fingers. I dealt the cards so fast she probably couldn't see them, and I picked up my hand. "Nessie…do you have any…twos?"

She pursed her lips, but pulled a two from the cards she held. I placed the pair on the table.

"Jane," she looked up sneakily from over the cards, "Do you have any fives?"

I covered my lips with my cards and mumbled, "Go…fish." She did.

"Nessie, do you have any Queens?"

She mimicked the way I put my cards to my lips. "Go…fishing!" she whispered fervently. I broke out into laughter, until my ears picked up on a sound at the door, a moment too late. The front door had opened. The wolves were here.

My eyes flickered to the intrusion. Paul stood in the threshold, one hand on the one side of the doorframe and the other on the opposite side. His face looked flustered, and his hair was disheveled from running. He wore a plain black t-shirt and cut off jeans. Jacob stepped out from behind him.

"I'm back!" he sang, "Did you all miss me?"

"I did!" Renesmee yelled.

"Nessie, he's only been gone five minutes, at least _try_ to play hard to get," I laughed. Jasper gagged and Alice giggled along with me.

"I agree," Alice cheered.

"That's disgusting," Jasper complained, wrinkling his nose.

"Thank you, Uncle Jasper," Renesmee crossed her arms. I mocked her stance and looked at Jasper.

"Ya, Uncle Jasper, why are you no fun?" I complained.

"I guess phedophilia just isn't my idea of funny," he crossed his arms and looked away stubbornly.

"Jasper, you're a stick in the mud."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Would you kids stop arguing!" Esme and Carlisle yelled in unison.

"She started it," Jasper grumbled under his breath. I giggled, until the wolves moved to Nessie and my part of the room. Jacob flopped down on the floor, pulling Nessie into his lap. Paul cautiously sat beside me on the couch. An image of a monstrous face filled my head and my body edged away from him ever-so-slightly. My instincts told me to attack, or at least to run, but I did neither.

I looked at him, quite harshly, and he looked back with an expression of pain on his beautiful face. His green eyes were filled with guilt. I felt no remorse for the punishment I had served him. I smiled mentally, and began to think that I should try something.

"Pain," I murmured, just to see what he would do if he thought I would hurt him. He didn't move, just sat with his back erect, waiting for the pain to come.

I sighed and stood.

"Wait!" he called, but I ignored him. I began to scale the staircase to the room that had been appointed to me when I had arrived.

"No, wait! Please, wait!"

He started running after me, but I had gotten a good head start, and the locks on the bedrooms, were very good. The human was preoccupied by the window and Alice's skinny jean-clad legs to notice that he was pushing the boundary of human and werewolf speed. I slipped into my room, slamming the door and twisting the lock into place.

My back pressed tight against the cold wall. A fist pounded on the other side of the door in a futile attempt to lure me out. I felt mentally exasperated, upset, and completely overwhelmed by everything that was going on. My knees buckled and I began sliding down the wall, until I was in a sitting position.

"Jane, can I please talk to u?" he snapped.

My head bent over my knees. One dry sob after another raked through me, shaking me. Tears were incapable of forming, and I was glad. If a vampire could be hoarse, I would have sounded manly by now. At first they were silent, but they gained volume in torrential waves.

"Jane?" Paul called, "Jane, are you alright? Jane, talk to me," he ordered, "Jane!"

If he was expecting an answer, he would be waiting there for a long time. After an hour, I realized with growing annoyance when he continued to bang on the door that I had been hoping he had been holding his breath.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7- Progress

Paul's POV

I fell into a restless sleep while sitting against Jane's door. The loud sobs she had cried echoed in my ears. The other blonde Cullen kicked me into alertness as she passed me in the hallway. I do not recommend being kicked with a pointy stiletto; it may heal, but it hurts like hell. "Bitch," I growled sleepily.

"Mutt," she countered calmly before turning into a room at the opposite end of the hall.

I jumped to my feet and turned to face the door. I knocked lightly this time with the knuckles of my hand instead of my fist. "Jane?" I murmured softly.

No answer. I knocked again. Could she have opened the door while I was sitting against it without disturbing me? I turned the knob; it was still locked, so she had to still be in there, right?

"Wrong," the redhead answered my thoughts. Damn mind reader. "She left hours ago."

"Wha- how?" I stammered, "Where did she go?"

"The window. She wanted to get away, she could be anywhere by now."

He had barely finished speaking when I started sprinting down the staircase. The Cullens stared in annoyance, but I ignored them as I continued on my venture outside. The door slammed behind me.

I stripped behind a tree and phased. I caught Jane's scent quickly and began following it. With it I could smell blood, human blood. Disgust raged through me. She had broken her promise. Fear mingled with my disgust, she had broken the treaty; she could be killed.

The scent of blood was growing stronger, but there didn't seem to be much of it. Perhaps I could stop her before she was too late.

I broke through the trees into a clearing beside the ocean cliff. Jane was on the ground, blonde hair in a disarray around her pale face. There was some kind of red substance on her cheeks, making her look flushed, and there was a small puddle of blood around her forehead. She appeared to be unconscious, but that had to be impossible.

I phased back and dressed myself before approaching her. "Jane," I called, but she didn't stir. Taking this opportunity to become closer to her, I lifted her into my arms. That's when I saw it.

There was a cut along her temple from ear to hairline that was oozing blood into the puddle on the ground. There was nothing on her face, it was flushed with blood under the surface.

"Paul?" she whispered hoarsely.

I looked to her now open eyes. They were a beautiful blue-gray instead of the unnatural orange they had been. The smell of leech was gone, replaced by the clean, human scent of rain.

***Sorry it's short, but I wanted to put all the action into the next chapter in Jane's POV, besides I just updated yesterday. All will be explained in the chapter 8 which will hopefully be put up soon***


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8- Human Again

Jane's POV

It wasn't very long later that Paul fell asleep. His long, deep, even breaths were disrupted only by his mumbling of, "Wait, wait, wait!" under his breath. I turned the knob very lightly to be disappointed by the slight resistance his weight gave the door. Not wanting to wake him, I released the door and turned to the window. I was on the second floor and there was nothing but ground beneath me, but it wouldn't matter much. Vampire, remember?

The window opened easily and I slid out by my legs into the darkness. I plummeted to the ground and landed gracefully on the balls of my feet so that the pointy heels of my stilettos did not pierce the ground. Then I was running.

I had not planned on hunting, but when I caught the scent of grizzly bear in the distance, I could not resist. The sweet nectar lulled my humming nerves and soothed my spinning thoughts. That is, until I realized I was being watched.

Throwing aside the corpse of the bear, I looked up, into the shining steel gray eyes of a monster. The body of it was invisible against the dark border of the trees and brush surrounding it. We locked eyes for several excruciatingly long moments. It didn't blink, I didn't blink. I didn't need to.

Then, it stepped out of the forest in all its gory glory. It really was a monster; it was huge and black with thick fur and long limbs. It was thin, thin enough for me to see its ribs through the thick fur, and it looked hungry. Its teeth were long and sharp, dangerous looking. Perhaps dangerous enough to rip through the granite skin of a vampire?

I took a defensive crouch, standing my ground, hoping to God that he would back up if I intimidated him enough. I snarled loudly, but that just seemed to egg him on.

"Pain!" I hissed under my breath, scowling fearfully up at the beast's head. It didn't cry out, it never made a sound. Instead, it reached out for my face with a hideous paw. I had only made him angry.

I threw myself backward, into a tree, and managed to avoid the blow, but it continued to come at me. The animal's steel gray eyes turned an unnatural shade of electric blue as he followed through for another attack. Again he missed. I gave pain another try, but he didn't even flinch this time. A rush of warmth flooded through me like adrenaline. I had to run.

As I turned to run, my arm grazed the bark of the tree behind me. I had expected the bark to tear off the tree, but it was my once granite-hard skin that peeled off under the hard bark. There was no blood; I would have been able to smell it. The surrounding forest was becoming dimmer and dimmer by the second. I didn't know what this thing was, or how it was able to do it, but I felt…human.

Being human meant being weak, being weak meant being dead. I was unable to run at my usual pace, I was practically walking. I twisted my ankle on the uneven ground and continued limping toward a place to hide. Except, there was no place to hide.

There was sound of a pursuit, but I couldn't make myself go faster. I was feeling pain for the first time in thousands of years, and I didn't like it. The trees that had passed me parted to reveal the ocean, hundreds of feet down. I could jump, but I was human now, the fall could kill me. It was dark; I would never be able to find my way to the surface. There was a low growl of a hunting animal.

I spun around. The beast was already airborne, paws outstretched to claw my face off. I moved to the side, but one massive paw caught my shoulder, tearing my shirt and throwing me to the side. My head struck something on the ground, and blood pooled up on my forehead, however impossible it seemed to me.

And then I knew I was dead.

Everything was blackness, just blackness. There was no sound, nothing to see, and I had gone numb a long time ago. It seemed like a lifetime later that I heard the approaching sound of heavy, thumping paws. Oh no, I realized in agony, that _thing_ came back to finish me off.

But it wasn't so.

"Jane?" the voice was confused and masculine, very familiar. I didn't move for risk of it being some psycho that I couldn't defend myself from. I wasn't given much of a choice, though, because whoever it was lifted me into their arms. Very big, very warm arms. Only then did I realize that I was freezing.

I cracked my eyes open to a very familiar face. He was handsome and bronze-skinned with a ponytail of jet black hair. His eyes were a gorgeous forest green. His lips were turned down with worry. If I could smile, I would; the relief coursing through me was almost unreal.

"Paul," I mumbled hoarsely, and let my head loll against his chest. He didn't say anything else, and neither did I. I wanted to sleep, but I couldn't remember how to do it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9- The Imprint Part III

"What happened?" Paul demanded, staring down at me.

"I was…attacked," I mumbled groggily.

"By what? A witch? You're human!" he exclaimed.

"You think I don't know that, dumbass?" I snapped. "There was this…thing! It…like…absorbed my powers. Then it left."

"I'll take you to Carlisle, maybe he knows what happened," he nodded, looking down at me. I silently agreed. If anyone knew what happened, it would be Carlisle. He ran faster than a human, but slower than a vampire, to the house. Carlisle, Alice, and Edward were standing in front of the house. At first I was confused, but then I realized. Alice.

"Alice saw you would be in need of assistance," Carlisle informed me in a very professional way. "Emmett and Rosalie took Jasper out to hunt."

"Alice, did you see what it was?" I murmured.

"No," she replied shamefully, "It was a big blank spot. I only saw you running, and hurting yourself. Then you disappeared when Paul found you. But I did see you _bleeding_. What happened?"

"There was something in the forest! It attacked me and, I don't know how it did it, but I was running, a vampire, and then I was a human."

"Paul, bring her inside," Carlisle instructed. He carried me in again and followed the Cullens upstairs to a room with hospital equipment.

"What's all this for?" I inquired curiously.

"When Bella was pregnant with Renesmee. We never felt any need to remove it," Edward explained.

Paul gently placed me on the hospital bed and stepped back, without leaving the room. I found myself struck with curiosity once again. Why was Paul always here, when the rest of his pack was not?

"Jane, you're going to have to take off your shirt," Carlisle told me. Paul growled and I looked skeptically back at Carlisle. "I'm a doctor, remember?"

"Fine," I agreed, "But they have to leave," I added, gesturing to Paul and Edward. Edward nodded, dragging along Paul.

"But, but," he stammered, but Edward slammed the door after them. My senses were significantly dulled, so I couldn't hear what he was going to say after that.

When they were gone, I took off my shirt and Carlisle took a stethoscope to my chest where my heart had begun to beat for the first time in centuries.

"Alice?" I whispered, hoping Paul and Edward could not hear.

She took the hint to whisper and leaned down closer to my face. "Ya?" she hissed.

"How good are you at hiding your thoughts from Edward?"

"Good enough. Why? What's going on?"

"What is going on with Paul? Why is he always here and following me around now?"

"I can't tell you that, Jane," she frowned, shaking her head fervently.

"_Please_, Alice," I begged. "I don't want to be around him. Just tell me what it is so I can set him straight."

"You're not going to be able to set him straight, Jane. What's going on with Paul is something not even he can control."

"Then tell me what it is. Is it some kind of werewolf thing?"

She pursed her lips. "I'll explain everything to you when he's gone," she promised.

"Okay," I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Alice."

"No problem. But if he finds out and tries to behead me, I'm blaming it on you," she giggled.

"I can deal with that," I laughed, trying to hide the panic that coursed through me at just that simple joke. "Ow!" I yelped when something pinched the inside of my elbow. I had been so distracted by Alice that I had not noticed Carlisle taking blood from my arm. And there was actually blood coming out! And it didn't smell good!

Something hit the door.

"Paul! Go back to Sam, she'll be fine!" Edward ordered.

"No!" he refused childishly. There was no other sound from outside the door.

"Edward kicked him out," Alice stated. "I'll tell you now."

"Okay," I replied calmly, but on the inside I was cheering.

"There's something werewolves do called Imprinting. It's basically when they find their soul mates and instantly know it. Jacob has described it to us as when you see that person and they become the center of the universe for that wolf. They would be anything for that person; a friend, a brother, a father, a lover. Nessie is Jacob's Imprint. For now they're like brother and sister, but when she gets older, eventually they're going to be married and love each other. It is completely impossible to break that bond that the wolf has for their Imprint."

"What about the Imprint? Don't they have a say in this?" I argued.

"If they wanted to I'm sure they could, but no Imprint has ever wanted to be away from their wolf. I know, I've talked to the Imprints to the La Push Pack. They're completely thrilled by it. It's not easy to resist that level of adoration they have. It's not the same as normal love, it's more."

"They're are others?"

"Ya. There's Emily, she's Sam's Imprint. She's really nice. They're going to be married this summer! There's Jacob and Nessie, but you know about them. There's Jared and Kim. He's going to propose to Kim when they graduate this June. And Quil has Claire. They're like Jacob and Nessie because Claire just recently turned four. And now there's Paul and you."

"Paul and me? But Paul attacked me! If he knew instantly that I was his soul mate, why would he try to attack me? Or is that some kind of weird werewolf thing to do with your soul mate?" I questioned sarcastically.

"He didn't like that you were a…" she trailed off.

"Oh," I gasped. "He didn't want his mortal enemy to be the one he loved."

"Exactly," she answered. "And don't get me wrong, he's very upset that you got hurt. The wolves are very protective of their Imprints. You heard him try to barge in here when you yelled. But he's also quite thrilled that you're human now."

"Well, Jane. It's seems you are indeed alive now. And you are also healthy. But you have a slight concussion, so I'm going to give you a few Ibuprofen and let you go," Carlisle said.

"Can I go for a walk?" I squeaked.

"Of course, just take Alice's cell phone, just in case, and don't fall asleep until I say you can."

I nodded. "Alright."

Alice handed me a small silver square. It was the phone. "Don't worry too much about it Jane; all the Imprints come around sooner or later."

Ya, _that_ really made me feel better.

I got up and started for the door. Edward wasn't there anymore and Paul was long gone. I tried not to shake too much, but the thought of what Alice had said caused me to shudder. The shivering caused my head to throb. I touched the bandage at my hairline and winced. The rock had hurt me bad. It was raining heavily. I pulled up the hood of my raincoat and took pleasure in the feeling of the cold air that had been unfamiliar to me for so long.

The driveway was long, but I eventually made it to the road. I had been walking for at least an hour, without meeting the town, when a car slowed to a stop beside me. The whir of the window going down caused me to look over. Eager for a distraction from my thoughts of the wolves and Imprinting, I looked in.

The driver was a very pretty woman in her late twenties. Her face was marred by three long scars that pulled the corner of her lip down in a permanent grimace. The backseat of her old Jeep was full to the ceiling with grocery bags. Her eyes widened when she looked at my face. The only difference mortality had made to it was give it more color. Not to sound vain, but it had only made me better looking than when I had been a vampire. And my eyes were blue now instead of the unnatural-looking orange.

"Hi," she greeted me.

"Hello, can I help you?" I repeated in the bell-like soprano voice I had retained through this.

"Would you like a ride? You'll catch a cold in this weather."

"No, that's alright," I replied.

"No, no, I insist. I like to greet new people anyway. You are new in town, right?"

"Yes, but—"

"Then it's settled. If you would like, you could help me with my groceries in return."

How could I refuse an offer when I was so desperately in need of someone normal to befriend? The need to be distracted overruled my wish to walk off the confusion.

"Okay," I opened the door and pulled myself into the passenger's seat.

"I'm Emily," she introduced, offering her hand.

"I'm Alex," I lied, taking her hand. I didn't want her to know my real name, for fear that she would recognize me as being with the Cullens. Alice had warned me yesterday that their family had a lot of gossip centered around them, especially on the Indian reservation. Emily's bronzer skin assured me that she was a part of that reservation.

"Nice to meet you, Alex. If I may, what happened to your head?"

"I tripped. Hit my head on a rock. Doctor said it was only a slight concussion."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine, and I would love to help you with your groceries."

"Oh, wonderful! My fiancée and his friends said they would be home in a little while anyway so would you mind very much helping me make lunch?"

"Of course! But you just met me. Why are inviting me over already? Aren't you worried?"

"I have a feeling we're going to be great friends. Don't you feel the same?"

"I think I do," I smiled. I felt accepted.

"You can meet my fiancée, Sam, too. I'm sure he'll like you, too," she vowed.

I paled.

"You're fiancée is Sam Uley?" I gasped.

"Yes?" she took a look over at me quickly.

"As in the alpha of the La Push Pack?"

She stomped on the brakes.

"How did you know that?" she appeared to be hyperventilating.

"So you're Sam's Imprint?"

"Who told you all this? How do you know so much?" she demanded, taking a full turn from her earlier demeanor.

"My name isn't Alex," I confessed. "It's Jane."

Her eyes bugged even more.

"As in the new Cullen?" she finished for me.

"Ya."

"But you're not a vampire! How do you know about Imprinting?"

"Because I'm an Imprint too!"

"Impossible, they would have told me," she responded curtly.

"I'm Paul's Imprint."

She froze.

"You're the girl he attacked," she remembered in awe.

I only nodded.

"You're human," she repeated. "You have to be; otherwise you wouldn't be flushed, or bleeding."

"Has Sam said anything about why he left today?"

"He and the boys had to drag Paul away from your house," she informed me without missing a beat.

I was not expecting that.

"I found some monster in the woods that took away my immortality."

"What kind of monster?"

"It looked like the wolves, but it was bigger, and thinner. It looked like it was a corpse."

"Do they know?" she asked, suddenly worried.

"I told Paul. I'm sure he's told them by now."

She exhaled and pulled back into the road.

"Well, now I have a new excuse for bringing you home," she smiled.

"What is it?"

"We really are going to be great friends. I can't wait to introduce you to Kim and Claire!" she squealed. "Welcome to the Imprint club!"

So much for a distraction.

***I'm sorry I haven't been updating very much, but I feel so unmotivated to write these chapters. Hope you review.***


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10- Taken

Paul's POV

While on patrol, looking for the faceless monster, I found myself unable to focus. Jane had been scared of whatever this thing was, another, bigger wolf. It had hurt her, and, therefore, it deserved to die. Slowly. I tried to put as much thought into doing my part of patrol, but I found myself gravitating toward the Cullen household. Sparing a minute to tell Embry where I was going, I took off over the now non-existent border line to go check on her.

Alice was sitting on the front step, holding her head in her hands, while Edward stood beside her. Neither of them looked happy. I couldn't smell Jane anywhere, and that worried me.

"Paul!" Alice called without lifting her head.

I walked out of the brush and sat in their driveway, waiting for whatever it was she wanted to say.

"Jane's future disappeared," Alice said.

My heart stopped beating for a moment. Hearing my thoughts of panic, Edward continued, "It doesn't have to be bad. She could have just run into another wolf and they stopped to talk to her."

I relaxed entirely, my muscles felt like jelly.

"But it doesn't mean it can't be bad."

_Like what?_

"Like Alice couldn't see that thing from last night," he answered my thoughts. My back was to him once he said 'that thing' and I was running as quickly as I turned. I could smell where she had walked. I got a long ways down the road, hidden by the trees, before her scent disappeared entirely.

She couldn't have just disappeared into thin air!

At least I didn't think she could.

_EMBRY, THERE'S A PROBLEM!_

He howled loudly, alerting the others to my problem. As they phased in, they learned of what was going on from my thoughts.

_What do I do? _I demanded.

_Calm down, Paul_, Sam ordered. _We'll find her. Did you smell anything around where her scent disappeared?_

_Only human, probably somebody passing by._

_Or whoever took Jane._

I could feel in Quil's mind the need to check on Claire. The same thoughts ruled Sam and Jared's minds over Emily and Kim.

_Maybe we should check on the others first_, Jared suggested.

_No! The longer we wait, the farther she goes! _I reminded him.

_A human isn't going to get far_, he tried to justify his outlandish suggestion.

_We can't do that._

_He's right, Paul. Besides, we should check on the others, in case one of them was taken as well_, Sam interrupted.

_Fine, but make it fast_, I growled. We ran toward Sam and Emily's home, the place where the Imprints, except Jane, would usually be. We phased back and walked at a human pace toward the house. I felt a chill run up my back and freeze me mid-step when I smelled an unfamiliar scent. It smelled like blackberries, sour.

"Somebody's in the house," Sam whispered. Jared was the first one to start moving, followed by Sam and Quil, then the rest of us. Jared was shaking.

Crashing through the door, we found Emily on the couch with Claire, and Kim missing. Jared had his nose to the air, trying to find which way she went, but our senses were significantly dulled when we were human again.

A familiar, female scream sounded from the back yard. It could have only been Kim.

We all barreled out the back door into the yard and found Kim on the ground. We could see the back of a blonde head, the owner of which was hanging suspended from the arm of a vampire. We phased again, tearing our clothes, while Jared ran to Kim, still human. We were prepared to launch ourselves at the leech when he held his victim's back to his chest like a human shield and we saw her face.

"Move and she dies," he threatened, gesturing to the bruises already forming on her neck. I dropped to the ground, suppressing a whine.

_Jane_…


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

***Hey everybody who has chosen to read this! I know it's been a really long time since my last update, Senior year had been really kicking my butt, but I wanted to let everyone know that I _will_ be picking up this story and you can expect an update tomorrow. I just wanted to make this note in response to a review I received on Tuesday from S. who decided that it was okay to give me attitude, which I hate, then beg me for an update:**

S. 7/17/12 . chapter 3

Paul's last name is Lahote, not Walker. Get your facts straight.

**Let me just say that I'm sorry about that mix up, but I will not be changing it. Also, the last time I checked, this website was called _Fanfiction_, therefore I can change his name to whatever I damn well please. Mine wouldn't be the first time I've seen someone give a pack member a different last name and I have better things to do than go on a search for what each characters actual name is. And furthermore:**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY WRITING—**

**DON'T READ!***


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 11- An Old Friend**

_Paul's POV_

Time stood still as I stared deeply into Jane's furious eyes. She seemed to be blinking away the urge to fall into unconsciousness, but she met my eyes with a fervor I didn't understand. "Paul!" she coughed. I jumped to my feet, wondering for a moment why she would say my name when she disliked me so much while also not caring, so long as she continued to do it. A cry tore through my throat as I bounced back and forth between my front and back paws.

She was nodding in an odd way, between me and her scary-looking captor. He was blonde like her and paler than she had been as a vampire, if that were even possible, but he looked like a strong breath of wind could blow him over, like a sick, old man. Tears swam in her blue eyes as she clawed viciously at the hands around her throat, but everyone there knew she didn't stand a chance. Kim was crying loudly behind us while Jared tried, and failed, to comfort her. "Jane!" she shrieked.

"Kim," Jane mumbled. "I'm…fine!"

"Leech!" Jared snarled, pushing Kim behind him. "Put down the girl and we won't kill you!"

I wanted to protest, but it wouldn't have helped. This bloodsucker would die, and he would die soon, along with whatever beast had hurt her, and anything else that laid their dirty paws on _my Imprint!_

"Jane!" the leech hissed into her ear, causing her to shiver. "You weren't supposed to befriend wolves. That wasn't what Aro sent you here for."

"Does…Aro know…" she spluttered through the obstruction around her neck, "that you're…a liar?"

"What Aro doesn't know won't hurt him."

Jane smiled as her eyes began to close. "When you…kill me…these…wolves…will…tear you _apart_!" She looked at me and did the weird nodding thing again. "Paul, please…now."

I whined again, shaking my head.

"Either that…or lose…your…Imprint." Her eyes drooped closed and her jaw hung open.

Wait…what?

Without the time, or the energy, to be angry over how she had found out, I decided that I couldn't resist what she wanted, and threw myself through the air, paws outstretched on either side of Jane's shoulders so they hit the leech full force, knocking him to the ground. Jane's limp body flew out of his hands instantly, tumbling onto the grass as she erupted into a coughing fit. I snarled in his face, holding him against the ground. He hissed up at me and kicked at my stomach. Without help from my pack, I was helpless to the attack and flew backward into the house.

"Paul?" Emily gasped, falling beside me. My leg was shattered, I could feel it, and _that_ would take a few hours to heal. Resigning myself to the fact that I was injured and beyond help, I allowed my body to return to its human form, and convulsed against the cement, naked, in pain, and mumbling a single name.

"Jane," I moaned, trying to sit up.

"Lay down, Paul! You're hurt," Emily objected.

"Jane! Emily, get Jane!" I snapped, harsher than I had intended.

"Jared's already got her, Paul. She's fine."

I sighed in relief. "Where's the leech?"

"Sam and Jake chased him into the woods," she explained. "Jared, Paul's hurt!"

Jane's POV

_Paul's hurt._

Paul was hurt, saving me. With my arms around Claire, holding her like a lifeline, I stared out the window at Paul's broken body. Where I had once held contempt in my heart for the wolf who had attacked me, I felt something close to respect. He had saved my life. My _soulmate _had saved my life.

I knew I wasn't in love with Paul. But I also knew that 'yet' could easily be fit into that statement.

_Paul's hurt!_

"Jared!" I shrieked, despite the pain in my throat from the death grip I'd only just released from my neck, knowing he was upstairs trying to relax Kim. "Paul needs help! Somebody help him!"

It took a few seconds for him to run downstairs. Leaving Claire on the couch, I chased him out the door and even helped to pick up the semi-conscious Paul, though I knew Jared did most of the work. "Hang on, Paul!" I pleaded, staring down into his face. He looked up at me in a daze and a smile slowly spread onto his face. Before his eyes closed he said only three small words, but it was something Jared and I hadn't expected.

"Best. Dream. Ever."

Jake broke through the trees behind us, followed by Sam, and growled the last thing I wanted to hear right now. "The leech got away!"

The worst part, though, was that I was too engrossed in Paul to care very much at the moment. My only thought on the matter was a small prayer to God that Caius didn't come back to finish the job.


	15. Author's Note 2

Hey guys! I know I said that I would be picking up on this story, but, as you have probably noticed since it has been a year since my last update, it's not really happening. So, I'm closing up shop. If anyone wants to adopt my story, just message me and we'll make it happen. I hope that somebody is interested in it, though, because I really don't want it to just die. So, if you want it, just message me, whoever messages me first has priority. Thank you all for reading this, most of your comments were the nicest things anyone has ever said about my work. I just have to focus my attention on other things right now. I'm sorry.

-Aly


End file.
